


Prompt: Diamond; HtGAwM; Connor/Oliver

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [89]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Family, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Married Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Oliver buys something for Connor's mother. Complete.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Drabbles [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 16





	Prompt: Diamond; HtGAwM; Connor/Oliver

“You bought a diamond necklace for my mom. Why?”

Oliver shrugs. “It’s a special day.”

“For us. What does she have to do with our anniversary?”

“If you don’t want me to give it to her, I still have the receipt-”

“Ollie.” Connor tugs him over. “I’m not objecting. I just want to know where your head is.”

“Okay, see the thing is: I know you and your dad will probably never have a good relationship. But you and your mom do. And I’m thankful to her for you.”

Laughing, he kisses Oliver. “You’re a complete sap.”

“Who you married.”


End file.
